Dark Genesis
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: England has sealed its borders and cuts contact from the outside world for weeks. the Young Justice team are sent in to find out what happened and who sent killers after the president. Even With the help of STARS agents can they escape this new nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: well here you go, a new crossover, enjoy)**

Dark Genesis

Ch 1

The _HMS Phoenix _glided across the azure ocean gracefully.

The massive Aircraft carrier was in perfect condition, its hull was smooth and grey, its crew attentive and alert. Captain William Hargreaves scanned the clear starry horizon for his contact.

His job was to find an important aircraft carrying important people and other precious cargo. Captain Hargreaves scratched his chin he turned to the navigator "How much longer till we reach the rendezvous point?"

"ETA two minutes sir" replied the officer the captain nodded "Good, when we reach the rendezvous point cut power to the engines and we'll wait" "Aye sir".

The Captain strolled out on to the flight deck he pulled out a gold pocket watch from his navy blue jacket checking the time against the faint lights of the ship and he glanced at the picture of his family

"I hope I'm doing the right thing" he murmured.

"Sir" said a sailor running up to him "The choppers on its way, ETA three minutes" the captain nodded "Good now return to you're station" the captain turned back and stared at the dark horizon and saw a small dark shape moving towards them from the darkness and his heart rate picked up a few paces.

The black helicopter cut through the dark clouds rapidly and it descended on to the flight deck of the aircraft carrier, the blades whirred kicking up a breeze and the captain could barley see but he saw the doors open and a tall man stepped out of the chopper holding a briefcase followed by a two others. The man was pale and blond; he wore dark clothing and had black sunglasses.

His first companion was wearing a black cloak with a hood and a mask that resembled a plague mask from medieval times.

The second companion was male in his twenties, he wore a black leather jacket with a red and white emblem on his shoulder, dark pants, combat boots and he had a scar running down his left eye.

The captain noticed that he was carrying a Karabiner 98k on his shoulders.

Captain Hargreaves stood tall and he cleared his throat "Welcome aboard the Phoenix, Mr. Wesker" The man named Wesker nodded in acknowledgement "Good to be here Captain Hargreaves" Wesker and his companions followed the captain below deck

"I trust that you haven't had any troubles on your travels sir" said Captain Hargreaves

Wesker nodded "Everything went off without a hitch, although it was rather dull" the cloaked one was silent but the other rolled his eyes "it was duller then Ozwell's weekly status reports"

Wesker glanced back at him and his companion became silent "Indeed it was Victor" said Wesker bluntly.

A bit of sweat formed on Captain Hargreaves forehead, Wesker was an intimidating man and he was not to be trifled with. The one named Victor pulled out a cigarette from his coat pocket and lit a match "So where to this time?" he asked as he lit his cigarette

"our next course of action is to phase two of our project" said Wesker

"Ada is in Spain at the moment, so you two will have to carry it out" Victor nodded "Ok, what about S.T.A.R.S or the League they'll suspect something" Wesker smiled

"Leave them to me" Wesker stopped, grabbed Victor's cigarette and stomped on it " how many times have I told you no smoking" Wesker turned and continued on after the captain, Victor just muttered "seven times" and hurried after Wesker.

The group reached a door, Captain Hargreaves opened the door and he stepped aside and allowed Wesker and his companions in first. The first thing Wesker and his companions saw when they entered the room was a lot of guns aimed at them.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Wesker coolly

"S.T.A.R.S sent us files on what you were doing, we are placing you under arrest" said Hargreaves in a shaky tone.

Wesker just looked over his shoulder at the Captain, the captain shrank back into the hall and the captain slammed the door shut, and then locked it.

Wesker turned back to the soldiers that had them surrounded "Well I can't say that I'm surprised" said Victor

"Drop your weapon!" ordered one of the soldiers, Victor glanced over to Wesker who nodded, he placed his Karabiner on the floor and he reached into his pocket "Freeze!" shouted the soldier "Relax" said Victor and he pulled out a cigarette "can't a guy have one last smoke?" he struck a match and light his cigarette.

He inhaled for a few seconds and puffed smoke into a soldiers face "That's good stuff, ok now I'm ready" he flicked the cigarette; the lit end landed in a soldiers eye, Victor kicked the soldier over.

The cloaked one knocked a soldier out with a single punch and Wesker just adjusted his glasses as the unconscious forms of the soldiers started dropping like flies all around him.

With in seconds all the soldiers were knocked out "That was easy" commented Victor he picked up his Karabiner and kissed his weapon

"Don't worry baby we'll never be apart ever again" he saw that his cloaked friend was staring at him with, what he could tell, a curious look "What?" he heard Wesker sigh "When you are finished with you're little reunion, I suggest we get phase two over with" Victor smiled "Ok sounds fun".

Wesker opened his briefcase pulling out a single glass vile filled with green liquid marked "_property of The Umbrella Corporation" _Wesker raised it high above his head and threw it to the ground causing the vile to shatter and in a matter of seconds the room was enveloped by acid green smoke.

Captain Hargreaves rushed through ship's hall at a brisk pace trying to get as far away from the brig as possible, he passed a few soldiers and other crew members till he reached the bridge to radio back to base about the prisoners

"This is the HMS Phoenix to Admiral Winters we have the prisoners and are returning to base" but all the only reply was the crackle of static. "Admiral Winters do you copy" said Captain Hargreaves, static again, then there was a loud bang below deck

"Go check that out" he said to a soldier, the soldier saluted and went to check what was happening below deck.

After a few minutes of trying to contact the Admiral "What the heck is going on?" he muttered then suddenly there was a sound on the radio, the captain listened for a moment and recognized that it was from a German opera

"What the hell?" there was another bang, followed by a few more then the banging stopped, he clicked on his radio "Lieutenant what's going on down there?"

"We don't know where they came from sir," said the lieutenant, he sounded frantic and there were some loud groaning "Who?" "I don't know but…No, stay back, stay back!" he screamed and the radio went dead.

Sweat formed on the captain's forehead, he walked over to a screen that was tied to every camera that monitored the ships hallways and he froze at what he saw.

In every hall there were members of the crew rushing to and fro, firing their weapons, the captain paled at what he saw. He saw dozens of soldiers and crew members in torn clothes shuffling down the halls slowly, they had blank looks in their eyes, their mouths covered in blood and they had large bite marks on them, leaving the captain breathing a single word "Zombies"

"Indeed they are" said the cool voice of Albert Wesker.

The captain turned around but saw no one "They are indeed Zombies" said Wesker, his voice emanating from the ships intercom speakers "You shouldn't have been disloyal, you might have gotten out of this deal alive…maybe" said the voice of Victor then Wesker's voice returned

"You have been disloyal and now you are now paying the price of those disloyal to us" the intercom went back to the German opera.

Captain Hargreaves heart started beating faster he looked around and heard footsteps approaching the bridge, he looked around quickly and he saw another way off the bridge and he rushed out the door and clamored down the latter.

He rushed down a hallway towards the flight deck, the lights started flickering and they went out then the red emergency lights blinked on, The Captain heard more moaning and footsteps coming from behind him.

The Captain glanced behind him and saw humanoid shapes moving in the dimly lit hall his heart sank; he didn't have much time left.

He broke out into a sprint and he raced down the hall and took a left, then ascended a flight of stairs till he reached the door. He rushed out onto flight deck; the night sky was clear with stars gleaming down at the ocean, he slammed the door shut and his eyes darted around looking for a way off the ship.

The Captain had to get off the ship and warn his commanding officers, he was told of the Raccoon City incident and of the horrors that happened but he just couldn't believe it, his crew was being turned into zombies they knew the risk when they where assigned to this mission but the captain was still sickened at the thought of his subordinates turned into undead creatures.

He looked around for something and he saw the helicopter that Wesker and his companions arrived in, he sprinted across the flight deck towards the chopper but suddenly pain erupted in his leg and the captain found himself on the ground looking up at the stars.

The Captain tried to lift himself off the ground but his limbs felt incredibly weak

"Ha, ha, ha, did you see that? Total face plant" said a voice "Yeah that was sweet" agreed a second voice.

Captain Hargreaves saw two shapes standing over him looking down at him with glee "You think Wesker will let us kill him?"

"Nah but maybe we can torture him" "Enough! Pull him up" said Wesker's cold voice "Yes sir!" said the two voices.

The Captain was lifted off the ground and he found himself staring at Wesker himself, who was flanked by his two companions, the captain looked down and saw a large bullet hole in his leg.

Mustering up whatever courage he had Captain Hargreaves hissed "You'll never get away with this Wesker, this ship has strict orders to check in with HQ within a few minutes and if we don't they will know that something has gone wrong and they'll send reinforcements"

Wesker smirked "Yes I know" he nodded to one of the people holding the captain up, coughed then said in a voice that was exactly like Captain Hargreaves's "This is Captain William Hargreaves reporting in, Admiral Winters sir!" then he giggled.

The Captain paled, seeing that his last hoped had been stomped out, he glanced to who was holding him up and saw that it was two identical teenage boys who were probably eighteen years old, matching black military jackets and they have jagged scars running beneath their glowing, scarlet eyes.

Captain Hargreaves blinked, scarlet eyes he glanced back to Wesker and his companions and he saw that Wesker's eyes were glowing scarlet behind his dark sunglasses, Victor's eyes were glowing and he even saw two faint glows behind the cloaked ones plague mask like two scarlet stars in the night

"Where are my manners may I introduce you to my other associates" said Wekser gesturing to the identical twins "Marcus and Jack Harkness, Victor's younger brothers" The brothers nodded in acknowledgement "Pleasure to meet you Captain Hargreaves" they both said at once

"it's time to say goodbye boys" said Wesker "Jack, will you do the honor?" the one on Hargreaves's left grinned

"sorry captain ol pal but it's time to go" he pulled out a .9 millimeter, placed it to the captains head and pulled the trigger.

Captain Hargreaves blood splattered all over Marcus's face and they tossed his lifeless body aside "That was awesome" breathed Jack

"No fair I wanted to do that" whined Marcus, he was about to complain some more but Wesker gave him a stern look and he kept his mouth shut

"What now boss?" asked Victor who used his Karabiner as a support, he leaned on it looking bored. Wesker walked a short distance from the group and looked northeast saying casually "Step two, we move onto England"

Jack and Marcus pumped their fists "Yes alright I always wanted to go to England" said Marcus

"Not you two" said Wesker Jack and Marcus stopped "Aw why not?" whined the twins "Because I need you both in Washington for the next part of the plan" said Wesker, glancing back at the brothers.

The two looked at each other then back to Wesker "ok but what for"

Wekser looked over his sunglasses his scarlet eyes glowing "Why to kill the president and members of the justice league of course" the twins grinned broadly "No fooling?" said Marcus

"Do I look like I'm joking?" said Wesker in a serious tone.

Seeing that Wesker was being serious the twins thanked him repeatedly and ran back to the helicopter, the helicopter started up and it flew off into the night back to America.

After the helicopter disappeared from sight, Victor looked to Wesker "Are you sure my brothers are up to it?" Wesker glanced back at Victor quietly and Victor nodded

"Yeah probably not, they'll probably overdo the violence and blood then royally screw things" the three of them turned and went back to the bridge

"Next stop, London!" said Victor, the ship's engines rumbled to life and they started their journey to England with a small army of zombies in tow.

End of chapter.

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed that. please review. till next time)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: here you go, a new chapter. Sorry if this sucks or anything but any how Enjoy. This chapter features some familiar characters)**

Dark Genesis

Ch 2

The night sky was clear of any cloud cover letting the stars gleam down on the city of Washington DC.

The city was a buzz with excitement; there was a big charity dinner that had a lot of celebrities and the president was going to be there, as well as some United Nations representatives. The Dinner was being held at the National Archives, dozens of black limos stopped in front of the archives momentarily just to leave their passengers.

The Justice League had volunteered to guard the President and the members of the United Nations who were in attendance.

The inside was packed with people in formal attire; a small band in the corner of the main room was playing soft classical music.

Round tables were placed around the main hall around a podium; a few secret service agents escorted the president while he was shaking hands with all sorts of people, celebrities, patrons and various other guests.

Superman stood as still as a statue in one corner of the main hall, scanning the crowd carefully Batman stayed in the shadows watching the main entrance for any gatecrashers and Green Arrow stayed near the president with a large, dark haired man in a dark suit.

The man was a former member of STARS, a special division of Raccoon City's police force his name was Chris Redfield.

But he wasn't alone, a man named Leon Kennedy and a woman named Jill Valentine accompanied him.

Leon was in formal attire as well; he sat in a corner sipping wine quietly, while Jill was talking with a few people on the other side of the room near the front entrance.

So far the party was proceeding as planned, people drinking wine and socializing but the night was just getting started and it was about to turn into a blood soaked nightmare.

Outside, two figures walked out of the dark night and stopped in front of the back door and saw that it was being guarded a single deadly looking guard "Well this is just fantastic" groaned Jack Harkness who was wearing a clean dark blue suite

"We're going to have to gut this guy but I'm afraid to get shit on this new suit"

"Yeah I know what you mean" said his brother Marcus who was wearing a black suit "But if we do this quickly we might come out of this without getting blood on our new threads"

Jack nodded "Ok".

The two approached the rear entrance casually only to be stopped by the large security guard "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh inside" said Jack "We have invitations," said Marcus pulling out two envelops from his pocket.

The guard snorted, "Yeah right, beat it kids," Jack sighed "Well it looks like we have to do this the hard way" "What?"

"I want you to know that I really don't take any pleasure from this" "What are you-" but the guard stopped midsentence when suddenly Jack disappeared and reappeared in the blink of an eye, he stood behind him holding a large, bloodstained bowie knife.

The guard gagged and coughed up blood then fell over dead; Jack whipped the blade off with a handkerchief "Oh who am I kidding that felt good" said Jack grinning at Marcus,

Marcus stepped past Jack and opened the door revealing a small dimly lit hall "Lets get this party started" said Marcus excitedly "Amen to that bro" agreed Jack and they both high fived each other.

The chatter of the crowd died and the guests went to their seats near the podium, the president coughed and stepped up to the podium as the guests clapped reverently.

The President was a tall aged man; his hair was dark but graying and his pale skin was showing some signs of wrinkles.

He coughed clearing his throat "Good evening ladies and gentlemen" he greeted "We are here tonight to donate to a good cause, there are people who aren't as fortunate as us so it's time to share some of our good fortune with the least fortunate" the crowd clapped then it stopped.

The president went on to address some recent issues like the economy and some natural disaster in another country but towards the end of his speech there was a loud bang and the president was on the ground with a big bloody wound in his shoulder.

Chaos erupted in the main hall, secret service agents flocked to the wounded presidents protection, people started getting up and fleeing for their lives but there were more loud bangs and people started dropping like flies.

Superman's darted around the crowd then he saw a blue shape leap onto a table wielding two uzi's and kept firing a hail of bullets into the crowd cackling. People rushed out the doors, a figure in black snaked through the panicked crowd towards the one in blue.

Superman's eyes widened in surprise he saw that they were identical twins and they were teenagers

"What the hell man?" snarled the one in black "What?" asked the one in blue indignantly "I told you to save some for me" "Well sorry, it's not my fault that you're slow as hell" the two continued bickering, most of the crowd were still fleeing while some were watching the two arguing.

Chris Redfield, Green Arrow, Jill, Leon and most of the secret service started approaching the pair slowly, weapons at the ready "Don't move!" ordered Chris the twins stopped arguing and pointed their weapons at their opponents

"Uh this is not good" whispered the one in blue "Yeah you think, you dumb ass" hissed the one in black "Who are you?" growled Leon.

The twins grinned "I'm Jack" said the one in blue "I'm Marcus" said the one in black "and we're the Harkness Brothers!" Superman looked at them with a raised eyebrow "And just what are you kids doing here?"

"Kids!" cried Jack sounding like someone had insulted him, he was about to march up to Superman and punch him in the jaw but Marcus held him back

"We were told by our boss to kill the president" said Marcus calmly, his hands gripped his automatic revolvers tightly "And you!" said Jack and he fired upon the group with his uzi's, the group scattered to find cover behind tables, pillars and displays but some weren't lucky, some went down in a hail of bullets.

"You like that!" crowed Jack "Have some of this!" he fired some more; the bullets cracked the marble walls and tore apart some tables.

Chris got back up and fired back, Jack dived off the table and backpedaled, Marcus fired at Superman who just melted his weapons, Marcus growled in frustration and tossed aside his ruined weapons.

Superman turned back to Jack "Aw come on!" complained Jack and he fired on Superman but he just let the bullets hit him, he walked up to Jack, swiped his guns away and crushed them in his hands

"Enough, tell me who are you working for" growled Superman.

Jack was backed up against a wall, the look of fright melted away and was replaced with a look of pure amusement "He, he, ha, ha, ha, ha!" cackled Jack

"Oh my god! You don't get it don't you, you think you can threaten me? You think I can crack like that? Well let me tell you, what you can do is nothing compared to what_ he_ can do to us" "Try us" growled Superman.

Jack had a thoughtful look on his face for a second then just grunted "Nah" then Marcus jumped onto Superman's shoulders with a piece of cloth that was completely covered in Kryptonite powder and he shoved it into Superman's face

"Have a whiff of this" Superman struggled to shake Marcus off but the Kryptonite effected him quickly and he went down with a thud.

"Wow that was easy" commented Jack who jabbed Superman with his toe Superman groaned and shifted "Nope, not dead" said Marcus then he pulled a .9mm pistol and tossed one to Jack

"Time to finish this" "Right" they turned back and resumed firing upon the group.

The two sides exchanged fire till a secret service agent got up and he fired a shot, the bullet struck Jack in the chest sending him crashing to the floor.

Marcus glanced at Jack then he was struck by a shot in the shoulder knocking him to the floor beside his brother.

A Secret service agent rushed over to the two, Marcus was howling curses and clutching his shoulder The Agent aimed his weapon at Marcus's head "Don't move" the man turned back to the Chris and said "Get the president out of here"

Chris nodded and three other secret service agents carried the president out of the main hall escorted by Green Arrow but Chris noticed Marcus was smirking.

The secret service agent noticed it and grunted, "What's so funny?"

Marcus just said "Nothing, you just look like a guy whose about to loose his head" the man just stared at Marcus with a perplexed look "What-" but suddenly there was a blur of grey and blue and the man dropped to the floor with out his head.

Everyone gapped and saw that it was Jack holding a large bowie knife "Loose you're head? What the hell was that?" said Jack "Well sorry, I couldn't come up with a better joke" said Marcus.

Everyone stared at the twins in surprise "How did you do that?" said Chris Jack just wagged a finger "That's a secret Mr. Redfield" Chris looked at Jack in surprise "How do you know my name?"

Jack's mouth snapped shut; Marcus slapped Jack's head "Nice going, genius" "Sorry it just slipped out" apologized Jack.

Chris just glared at the two "Enough! Just answer the question" Jack and Marcus looked at Chris "We know everything about you Mr. Redfield" said Jack

"You as well Mr. Kennedy and you Ms. Valentine, we know everything about you three, you have been there at the beginning and our employer sent us to inform you that you have been cordially invited to witness the end" said Marcus.

The sounds of tire screeches and sirens reached their ears, the twins became ridged "Time for us to go" said Jack Marcus nodded and they looked to Batman who was blocking their way out "You're invited as well" said Marcus casually "Our employer will be sorely disappointed if you don't come"

Jack waved "see ya around" then in a blur of blue and black the twins disappeared from the main hall, leaving the group to mull over their invitation in the ruined hall.

Jack and Marcus walked out the back door parked there was a small black car with a dark haired woman in the drivers seat "Hey boys" she greeted "Hey Ada!" greeted Jack "how was Spain?" "A bore" she answered "I hear England has been having some excellent weather lately".

Jack hopped into the seat beside Ada and Marcus sat in the back, the car's engine purred and the car vanished into traffic without a trace.

End of Chapter.

**(A/N: Well there ya go, what do you think. Till next time. Review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: sorry for the wait and shorter chapter. enjoy!) **

Dark Genesis

Ch 3

Morning dawned over Mount Justice; the morning sky was a mixture of blue and red.

The Young Justice team was gathered in the main hall when they had received a call from Batman about an important mission and that they would have to be ready before he got there.

They stood their waiting quietly then the transporter activated out stepped Batman and following him were two men and a woman, dressed in bullet-proof vests and dark grey jackets, they carried some small fire arms and larger rifles with them.

Batman inspected the team quietly "Good to see that you're ready" he said finally "So, new mission?" asked Robin.

Batman nodded "yes but it'll one of the toughest missions that you have taken so far" a holographic image appeared in the air amidst the group, it showed the National Archives in Washington surrounded by police cars and emergency vehicles

"As you may have heard, last night at the charity dinner that was held at the National Archives, the President of the United states was attacked and at least a dozen guests were either killed or wounded" everyone nodded "yeah it's all over the news, everyone would have heard about it" said Robin.

Batman continued "The media says it was a large group of assassins but in reality it was only two killers" the young heroes looked surprised

"Just two?" said Wally in surprise "With all the security that night it would probably take an army to try to get close to the president"

Batman nodded "True but these assassins weren't normal" the hologram image changed to the inside of the National archives, standing there were two teenagers facing off against the League and the Secret service.

They both were identical, with jagged scars beneath their eyes but the two were different in a small way. The one standing on the table wearing a blue suit had a maniacal look in his eye while the one in black looked calm but dangerous.

Batman crossed his arms "These two were the attackers. they identified themselves as the Harkness brothers, they weren't on the guest list but evidence says that they broke in through a back entrance"

"Ok so you want us to catch these guys?" asked Superboy but Batman shook his head "No I'm afraid not, after the attack they vanished without a trace".

Batman pressed a key on the holo image and it showed the brothers staring down Batman saying something then they disappeared in a blur of black and blue.

Batman turned back to the team "So far the league has come up with no leads on them, finding them is the league's job, not yours so you don't need to worry about them, so far we are cross referencing their names on every data base on the earth"

"Did you find anything?" asked Aqualad.

Batman frowned then spoke "Nothing on the brothers themselves but the only match we have to the name Harkness is this" he pressed another key and a black and white photo popped up showing a city that was in ruin, soldiers marching into the city, armed to the teeth and standing atop a mound of rubble at the head of the small army was a dark haired young man dressed in a trench coat, carrying a sniper rifle over his shoulder while smoking a cigarette facing away from the camera.

After a moment of silence Wally spoke up "Ok I give up, what dose this have to do with anything?"

Batman pointed at the man standing on the mound of rubble "This man is Captain Victor Harkness, a mercenary who served in a top secret special ops unit during World War 2. This picture was taken when the Allies were marching on Berlin, a few months after this photo was taken; he vanished without a trace and was never heard from again. The military searched for him for months but never found anything so they told his family that he was M.I.A"

"What kind of special ops unit are we talking about?" asked Aqualad

Batman just grunted "It's top secret, the government won't allow the league to know what type of ops unit they were".

Artemis squinted at the photo closely "He looks a little like those guys who attacked the president"

Batman nodded "Indeed, we believe that he may be their grandfather or a relative of some sort. But the league will focus on hunting these killers, you're mission is different" the display changed to a map of England.

Batman motioned to his companions "These people will accompany you on you're mission, this is Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Leon Kennedy, they are working for the UN".

Everyone greeted each other quietly then Batman continued the briefing "About a week ago The United Kingdom had ceased activities and sealed it's borders, preventing anyone from entering or leaving the country"

"What do you mean ceased activities?" asked Robin "I mean that communication just stopped, TV, internet, phone calls, any form of communication had ceased" said Batman quietly

"The Navy tried to make contact by sending ships to meet with their own ships but at the moment no ship has returned yet, we tried to get satellite images but something is jamming the satellite from getting a good look, we even tried to contact some league members that were stationed there but no response thus far".

The group nodded, listening intently "Who was stationed in England?" asked Miss Martian

"Two league members from England, North Star and Chameleon" said Batman the map changed to a picture of two people, one was a dark haired woman dressed in a silver costume and the other was a man with red hair and green scales all over his body "They have missed three scheduled check ups" said Batman he switched off the hologram projector and turned to the team.

"You're mission is to get into England, find North Star and Chameleon and get to the bottom of this, find out whose responsible for this"

Everyone nodded "Ok" said Wally "this is going to be a piece of cake".

Meanwhile in London, chocking black smoke now pollutes the once clear blue skies. The scent of ash and death replaced the smell of everyday life that once existed in the city.

Victor stood on the roof of an apartment building, wearing a heavy trench coat covering him from the cool morning air.

He stared out on the horizon, seeing nothing but black smoke rise from the once busy city for miles around.

He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the smell of fire and agony "Just another wonderful day in Jolly ol' London" he said to himself "I really missed this town" He heard footsteps behind them "What is it?" he grumbled, silence met his question, he turned and found his cloaked friend standing their

"What? Can't a guy enjoy his morning in peace?" his friend just stood their quietly "Oh? Wesker wants me to get things ready because guests are on the way?" his friend nodded slowly

"Ok well I'm going to have to tidy up right away, make this place more suitable for our guests" in the distance their were some loud gunshots and shouting, he grinned "I hope Wesker doesn't mind that I invited the neighbors" his friend just stood their silently and he just took the silence as a no.

End of chapter.

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this. the Generator Rex story will be up soon if you want to know. any way review)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: sorry of the wait. Here you go, sorry for the bad quality i had to rush this.)**

Dark Genesis ch 4

The Bioship zoomed over the Atlantic Ocean at top speed, carrying the Young Justice team and the UN operatives.

The group sat in silence for a few hours, quietly preparing for the mission, Wally noticed Chris looking grim "What's wrong?" Chris looked up at him "Oh nothing, I'm just worried about a lot of things, but at the moment I'm worried about what happened in England"

"Well no one knows" said Leon who sat behind him, watching the ocean pass beneath them "That's why we're going aren't we?"

Chris nodded "Yes but I just feel like I should help track those two whack jobs down, it was my job to guard the president and I screwed up" Leon just shrugged "Orders are orders and it couldn't be helped, those two were rather good" "So how long have you guys been with the UN" asked Wally.

Leon shrugged "Few years, before we were with a group called STARS but we joined up with the UN" "What's STARS?" asked Aqualad.

Leon and Chris went silent then Leon said "Can't tell you, top secret" and after a few minutes of discussion there was a beeping sound emanating from the Bioship's computer

"What is it?" asked Chris

Miss Martian's eyes narrowed "The ship's picking up a signal, its faint but it's a transmission of something" there was another beep and the crackle of static poured out of the speakers.

Through the static they heard a frantic voice of a man "This is Admiral Winters, to any ship or aircraft… warning you to stay away…. nation is under quarantine" there were loud gunshots and a man screamed "Sir their coming!" there was more static and the panicked voice of Admiral Winters returned

"I don't have much time but I warn you, if you value you're life, proceed no further" there was a boom and a clang of metal.

Admiral Winters roared, "Keep firing men! These bastards must have a weakness" the crackle of static returned drowning out the Admiral's voice but the team heard screams of agony and terror mixed with gunfire and what chilled the group the most was a man's laughter heard over the gunfire then everything went silent.

The group sat in silence for a moment, the transmission started back up again from the beginning repeating the Admiral's frantic warning and the battle against an unknown enemy till Miss Martian switched off the transmission.

The first to speak was Kid Flash "That was disturbing"

"Yeah no kidding" said Artemis "The transmission must be in a loop, warning any ships or planes near by to stay away" said Aqualad.

Chris frowned "So the entire nation was placed under quarantine why?" Leon scratched his chin muttering "This seems familar" then the ships computers beeped again "What is it now?" asked Superboy.

Miss Martian looked at the screen then answered, "Proximity alert, we should see the coast in about a minute" everyone looked out the window, seeing a strip of coast growing closer on the horizon.

The ship passed over tall cliffs and speed past green countryside till with in minutes they saw the city of London on the horizon Chris's eyes narrowed and he gasped at what he saw, everyone saw what he saw and they gasped as well.

The city was in ruins, the sky had patches of thick black smoke rising over the city, buildings had scorch marks from fires, and the streets were jam packed with abandoned cars and trucks.

"What happened?" breathed Miss Martian but before anyone could answer there was a loud beep with flashing red lights "What's wrong?" asked Superboy

"Some one's firing at us!" she exclaimed, there was a loud bang and the bioship shook violently, its altitude decreased quickly.

The Bioship shook violently and started plummeting at an alarming rate. There was another bang, rattling the ship again, the ship soared over ruined buildings and it started skidding and grazing rooftops.

"Hang on!" yelled Miss Martian who was trying to keep the ship flying but alarms started blaring and the ship started hitting more rooftops until finally it crashed and skidded to a stop. Meanwhile on a faraway rooftop Victor and his cloaked friend saw smoke rise from where the ship had crashed.

Victor placed his rocket launcher down; he picked up a pair of binoculars. He studied the crash site and he whistled, "Wow, I reckon about six blocks" he turned to his friend grinning "New record".

There was a loud howl followed by more howls, Victor smiled "Oh looks like the hunts about to start" he jabbed his friend in the rib lightly "oh we got to see this" he picked up his rifle and dived off the edge of the roof whooping, his friend sighed and dived after him.

Miss Martian's eyes opened to the sound of beeping.

She was on the floor of the bioship, everyone else were scattered all over the ship, Miss Martian managed to stand up, and soon everyone else awoke, groaning. "What happened?" asked Kid Flash "Someone took a shot at us, that's what" said Chris he picked himself up "Is everyone else alright?" asked Aqualad everyone nodded.

The Windows were all dark and the screens were off, Chris, Jill and Leon checked their weapons and they were fine, Robin climbed out of the Bioship and saw that they had crashed into the ground floor of an apartment building. He looked around and found that the street was deserted "All clear" everyone started climbing out of the ship and started making their way down a street, in the calm cool air they heard a animal like howling and it was close.

End of chapter 4

**(a/n: there ya go, i hoped you enjoyed. Also expect a new chapter later this month or early next month. till then see ya.)**


End file.
